Chiharu Susume
This character is property of ayumu, and was posted with permission from said owner. Chiharu Susume (前 千知, Sūsume Chiharū) is a student at Aobajōhsai High School, and dancer who strives to become famous after being inspired by her mother. She has a crush on Tooru Oikawa. Appearance Chiharu is five foot eight inches, typically being taller than most girls by just a few inches. Her teacher loves her height because her legs look long when she's dancing, and she says that's good for Chiharu. A dancer like her draws attention because of how beautiful she can look. Though Chiharu doesn't see it. She has long brown hair and blue eyes. She is a 32B as well, and her clothes normally come into a small. Personality Chiharu is very focused on her potential career in dance. She is often stone-faced around the gossip she has around her and she strives to impress people. But she likes to do things her way and not someone else's. "I have control of my own life, and if someone dislikes it, then that's their problem" Is the way she sees it. Chiharu won't be pushed around by people. Her passion for dance is what keeps her going through life even when people want to bring her down. She was disciplined by her mother and though her mother is not often in her life she still holds some of that discipline. You fight through the pain, you follow the rhythm, keep smiling, and cry later. Though out of dance she is typically quiet in school and sticks to classmates who aren't too loud. She doesn't stick out other then in dance, where she tries to be. She hasn't had the chance to open up to someone and she's never been in a relationship so she can't detect when someone is flirting with, and she hasn't even thought about having a love life. As a child Chiharu was very cheery and happy, and perhaps one day Chiharu can return to that. History Kaoru Fujimoto once said to her future husband "Just wait and see, I'll be big." and that's exactly what happened. Kaoru Fujimoto was dancing in Paris when she was twenty-five, and became a role model to young dancers who have the same dream as she did. But Kaoru settled down to have a family. This family consisted of that future husband, Daisuke Susume, and later their only child, Chiharu. Chiharu loved to watch her mother practice and dance in the spare room in their house. When seeing that her child loved to watch, Kaoru decided to teach her how to dance. Though she was strict with her child when it came to dancing, Chiharu still loved it. But little did she know of her fate, the stress put on her to be as good, even better than her mother. Kaoru later divorced Daisuke and moved to live in Paris, but still writes to her child whenever she can. Chiharu was too young to realize what had happened. Chiharu went to a dance academy when she was ten, and has been there since but she has more stress put on her by the teacher because of her mother. Trivia * She is oblivious to flirting * She doesn't realize that she doesn't always need to push herself, and she can have other things in life * She watches volleyball with her father Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Aobajōsai High